


Bitter Cold

by Brittle_Bone_Gabe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), One Shot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittle_Bone_Gabe/pseuds/Brittle_Bone_Gabe
Summary: Richie just wants to cuddle; Eddie is feeling especially playful.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Bitter Cold

Chicago wasn’t a stranger to heavy snow falls, in fact, it normally started snowing in the middle of November. Richie Tozier has spent many winters alone in Chicago in his apartment, but now it was his first winter with his boyfriend Eddie in their small house. Since Eddie moved in, there were blankets. Every. Fuckin’. Where. At least three blankets scattered around the living room, and a mountain of blankets in their bedroom. His excuse was that he got way too cold in the winter and the blankets were a necessity, also that apparently Chicago was a lot colder during the winter months than New York. Richie couldn’t help but roll his eyes whenever his boyfriend went on a rant about how the cold affects the human body negatively. Something something... _weaker immune_ _systems_... something something... _reduced blood flow_. Who knows, Richie stopped listening when he couldn’t catch up with his fast speech patterns, especially since he had just woken up when he started his ramblings. 

Richie came home from the store, he had to shovel his driveway first before he was able to get out. It was almost 20 degrees outside, but Richie was only wearing his leather jacket, no gloves, no boots, but a thin hat that Eddie insisted he’d wear before leaving. Well, he would prefer if Richie actually dressed appropriately for the weather, but Richie claimed that: “it didn’t look cool,” which made Eddie want to smack him. _“I mean, you can’t catch a cold from simply not bundling up, but when you get cold, your sinuses get dry and that makes bacteria hang on, making it easier for you to get sick,”_ Eddie had explained to his boyfriend as he was following him around the house as he was preparing to go to the store. In the end, Richie went out and Eddie stayed home since he didn’t want to get too cold, even though Richie offered to warm the car up for him. 

Without thinking, Richie entered the house without taking off his shoes, so he wandered into the kitchen with handfuls of plastic bags while tracking in a bunch of snow with him. To be fair, he was exhausted, not sleeping too well anymore and wasn’t thinking when he plopped the bags on the counter. He had no idea what was going on with him, but he was always exhausted during the day, like he could pass out wherever he was, but the moment he goes to bed with Eddie he was wide awake. When confiding in Eddie about this, he had suggested that it was just seasonal depression, it was normal and a lot of people had it this time of year when the weather was starting to change. _No... no, no. He was Richie Trashmouth, he doesn’t get seasonal depression._ It felt silly, but when Eddie mentioned that he also had seasonal depression it did make Richie feel a little better about it.

“You’re home!” Eddie said happily, walking into the kitchen. 

Richie gave him a small smile with a nod, suddenly feeling exhausted again. “I’m home,” he said. 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, bringing him in for a hug. Richie hugged him tight, bringing him in close, closing his eyes as he could feel himself melting into Eddie. The small wave of sadness he had entering the house vanished once he heard Eddie. The hug? Completely turned his mood around. 

“You feelin’ okay?” Eddie asked once they pulled away from the hug, still holding on as they looked into each others eyes. 

“Sleepy,” Richie admitted. He smiled when Eddie reached up, pressing a slightly cold hand to his face. 

“This’ll pass, I promise.” He pecked his lips before moving around him He stopped dead in his tracks, a twisted look on his face. He let out a loud yelp, confusing the hell out of Richie. 

“What’s the mat-”

Eddie looked down at the floor then to Richie’s feet, seeing he was still wearing his snow covered shoes. “You fucker!” He shouted, “my socks are wet!” 

Richie was confused still for a moment, but then a huge smile was plastered on his face before letting out a laugh. Eddie had stepped in melted snow. That. Was. Priceless. He pressed two fingers to his lips, watching and listening Eddie rant about how he fuckin’ hated having wet socks, that it was worse than death, in fact, he would rather fuckin’ die than have wet goddamn socks. 

“Babe, you good?” Richie couldn’t help but ask, laughing even harder when Eddie threw him a death glare. 

Eddie flipped him off with both hands. “I hate you. I hate you so fuckin’ much, you absolute douche bag.”

“Oh, I think you just gave me some new material,” Richie said half-jokingly as he pulled out his phone, writing something down in the Notes App. 

“I will fucking blast you on Twitter if you use this in your stupid shows, I swear to god!” 

“Oooh noooo,” Richie started sarcastically, holding either side of his face, “blast me on Twiiiiter? Where eeeeverybody knooows you’re my boyfriend?! Pleaaase, don’t do thaaat.” Eddie reached down, pulling off his socks before throwing them at his boyfriend, who yelped loudly, moving back so the dirty, wet socks wouldn’t touch him. “Why are you like this?!” 

“Why am _I_ like _this_?! Why did _you_ track snow through the house!” 

Richie slumped where he was standing, trying to get back on Eddie’s good side. “Because I’m tiiiiiired,” he said dramatically, “we should cuddle on the couch with your overbearing amount of blankets.” 

“ _Hey..._ they’re not overbearing. They’re needed.” Richie rolled his eyes. “They are! I have poor circulation!”

“Because you’re old?” 

“You’re older than me!”

“By a year! ...Are you joining me or not?” Richie asked, standing in the doorway to the living room, looking back at Eddie who had his arms folded across his chest. “C’mon, Edward.” 

Eddie tilted his head to the side, glaring at Richie, who had another smile on his face. He hated it whenever someone called him Edward. It reminded him of when his mom would call him that when she was especially angry with him. It was rare when she would call him that, but once, when he was 14 he sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night to meet up with the Losers, where they drank all night, the majority of them got drunk for the first time that night. When he _loudly_ tried sneaking back into the house he got caught by his mother, being called Edward when his mother smelled the cheap alcohol on him that Beverly Marsh had managed to sneak out of her dad’s dresser drawer. He was grounded for almost a month with little contact with the outside world besides going to school. However, when Richie called him that in a playful way he didn’t mind too much, in fact, he thought it was kinda funny. 

“What did you call me?” 

“Ed...” he trailed off, trying to read his boyfriends face, “...Edward.” As soon as the word left his mouth, he had to sprint out of the kitchen as Eddie began to chase after him. 

Richie plopped on the couch, laying across it as he grabbed one of the blankets, covering himself with it. Eddie moved on the other side of the couch, laying down so his legs were laying across Richie. This reminded them of the time when they fought over the hammock. _The time._ They always fought over that damn hammock, and every time one or the other would climb in it, trying to force the other out of it. Eddie always would lightly kick Richie in the face when it was his turn to try to knock him out of it, making sure that his glasses fell off each time. 

* * *

“ _Why don’t you just say you want to cuddle me, Eds,” 13-year-old Richie had mocked Eddie when the smaller boy was trying to force himself in the hammock while Richie was trying to read a comic book._

_Eddie’s face had turned red, backing off quickly. “I don’t want that, dipshit,” he defended himself, folding his arms across his chest, “just move. It’s my turn.”_

_“I just got here!”  
_

_Eddie rolled his eyes, looking at the watch on his wrist. “You’ve been using it for almost twenty minutes!”_

_“Boo-hoo! Nobody else is here to back you up! Time is fake.” He straightened out his comic book dramatically, readjusting his glasses, preparing to pretend to ignore Eddie who looked grumpy.  
_

_Eddie grabbed Richie’s comic, throwing it over his shoulder as he tried grabbing his arms so he could pull him off. They started slapping each others hands away. In the scuffle, they ended up accidentally holding hands. They looked away, faces red, but not letting go of their hands. Eddie had backed off first, grabbing the comic that he threw, holding it out to Richie who took it._

_“Just...” Richie started, his face still red, “I’ll... read it to you if you want... We can share the hammock.”  
_

_Eddie’s head jerked up, looking at Richie trying to see if there was any indication that he was messing with him. “Really?” Richie nodded, scooting over a little so Eddie could squeeze in next to him._

_He was hesitant, but climbed in next to the taller boy, scooting in next to him so he could see the comic that he was holding up. Long story short; Eddie ended up falling asleep while Richie was reading to him, not long after that did he manage to fall asleep too._

* * *

“Stop kicking me!” Richie yelled from under the blanket that was still covering his face.

“Don’t call me Edward!” 

“I’m sorry, Eduardo. ...OW!” Richie yelped when Eddie managed to kick his glasses off his face, getting lost in the blanket. 

“Fuck off!” Eddie grabbed the other end of the blanket, pulling it up over his chest. “This is as close to cuddling as you’re gonna get, asshole.” He had folded his arms underneath the blanket. 

Richie raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side with a shrug. “I’m still under a blanket with you, so... win-win?” Eddie’s face turned a bright shade of red. “Have I mentioned how-” Richie stopped mid-sentence when Eddie stuck his feet underneath his shirt, his cold feet pressing on his chest. “STOP! STOP! YOUR FEET ARE COLD!” Richie shouted, squirming where he was laying. 

“Oh... I wonder why, _Richard_.” 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Eddie moved his feet, “I get the point!” They looked at each other for a moment, staring each other down, waiting for someone to do something fucking stupid. “Just a fair warning, Kaspbrak, if you do that again I will fuckin’ tickle your feet.” 

“I will leave your unfunny ass.” 

“Yeah, I’m _so unfunny,_ right? That’s the reason you ask me to make you laugh to cheer you up? Because I’m... so unfunny?” Eddie dove for under his shirt again, pressing his freezing cold feet on his stomach. “Quit touching me! Your feet are cold!” He grabbed Eddie’s ankles, reaching under the blanket having no mercy when tickling him. 

“St-stop!” Eddie said in between laughs, squirming and kicking to get free. “I’m sorry! I’ll stop! I’ll stop!” 

“No you won’t! You say that just to get my guard down!” 

“Richie! Richie! I’m gonna have an asthma attack! Stop!” 

He let go of Eddie, going underneath the blanket, crawling up until he was in between Eddie’s legs. Both of their faces turned extremely red as Richie was holding himself up by his palms that were placed on either side of Eddie’s head. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, until Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, bringing him down until their lips met. In the heat of the moment both men took the time to help each other take their shirts off, throwing it across the room as they continued to make out on the couch. Richie had his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, holding him tight against him the best he could. The cold air that managed to slip its way into the house made both men shiver, but their body heat was keeping them from freezing. 

Richie had pulled away, leaning down, nipping Eddie’s neck and shoulder, smiling as the man underneath him started squirming. He absolutely _loved_ when Richie did that. It was rare when he did, _but by god he felt like he was over the moon._

Richie pulled away, looking into Eddie’s brown eyes, seeing how needy he was getting. 

“Okay, I’m gonna take a nap,” Richie said suddenly, confusing Eddie. 

“You- wh-... what?” Eddie stammered as Richie let out a yawn, obviously trying to hide a smile. “You are such a fuckin’ prick!” 

“Night night, Eds.” Richie plopped down on Eddie, who let out an _oof_ at the sudden weight on him. “I did tell you to get your cold feet off me,” he pointed out, eyes closed but that same goofy smile on his face as his ear was pressed against Eddie’s chest. He reached up, tracing the stupid tattoo he had gotten when they were drunk one night in Vegas that was plaster on the center of his chest. 

Eddie readjusted so he was more comfortable laying on the couch, one hand on Richie’s bare back, his other hand stroking his hair. “I hate you,” he said lovingly. 

“I hate you too, Eds.” 

Since they were both suffering from seasonal depression, cuddling like this was nice. They both needed it. Another thing; normally Eddie was the little spoon, having it switched up actually felt great. He wanted to make Richie feel good, especially since he hasn’t been feeling his best lately and wanted to help. He kept planting small kisses across Richie’s forehead until he knew he finally fell asleep. Eddie grabbed another blanket that was on the floor in front of the couch, wrapping it around them before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
